Patent Document 1 (JPH09-121422A) discloses a protector and a clamp for fixing electrical wires to the protector. According to Patent Document 1, the clamp includes a band that is wound around electrical wires, and a lock portion that fixes the electrical wires tied together by the band, to the protector. The protector is provided with a lock hole that can be locked to the lock portion of the clamp.